


The Alpha's Mate

by Petra4President



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Toothless, Astrid has some issues, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccup has some issues, Hurt/Comfort, I hate seeing them in pain, Mentions of Rape, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Valka, Slow Burn, i love them both dearly, possible ooc, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/pseuds/Petra4President
Summary: Many could not live the hardships Vikings went through. But it was an occupational hazard and as stubborn as they were, none dared to change. Even as their village burned down and their food meant for Winter was carried off by the dragons terrorizing their town. All seemed lost and their fate grew near. How could a village survive winter with no food and dragons who were more barbaric than Vikings themselves?I SUCK AT SUMMARIES I'M SORRYI do not own How to Train your Dragon or any of its characters. Also, there are no spoilers for the new movie as I haven't seen it yet.





	The Alpha's Mate

Berk was like hell on Earth; buildings lasting no more than a week before they’re burning to the ground, screams piercing the air as Vikings of Berk try and help their families trapped in the collapsed structures. The air reeked of burnt flesh and to any other village, the smell would make the inhabitants sick to their stomach. For years, Berk has suffered through raids like this. Usually it was only once a week, however, as Winter approaches, it has become more frequent and downright desperate. But tonight, it was especially bad. 

Burnt grass crunched beneath her feet as she raced towards the dragon stalking their sheep. It was a Deadly Nadder, its scales an intricate purple with orange designs. But she had no time to admire its patterns. This is war and she couldn’t afford to hesitate. Gripping the handle of her axe, she let out a battle shout to gain the Nadder’s attention away from the sheep. The beast cocked its head to the side before screeching, flicking its tail to dislodge the poisonous spines. It was a defensive maneuver, one she learned to be because these dragons prefer to fight from a distance. The girl held her shield to block herself from the flurry of spines before chucking it at the dragon. It connected with its jaw, jerking the Nadder’s head to the side. She took this chance to dig her axe into the dragon’s shoulder. The beast moved before she could hit the wing but she would take the injury. Ripping the weapon out of its shoulder, the reptile forced her back before turning tail and lifting itself into the air. The pained shrill sent a little sense of pride through the girl. Though it got away, she caused the devil pain. 

“Astrid!” She turned towards Ruffnut, the girl who called her, to find her battling with a Zippleback. The two-headed dragon was incredibly devious and she could tell Ruffnut was overwhelmed. Two-heads made it double the trouble and typically called for two Vikings. She rushed to her aide, clipping one of its wings before it was alert to her presence. One of its heads growled, turning towards her and allowing gas to seep out of its mouth. Astrid didn’t hesitate to slash at the head, watching as it stumbled back. She switched her target, raising her axe above her head before bringing it down on the other head, failing to give it the chance to light the gas. The decapitated head fell to the ground, the rest of the body following suit. It couldn’t function without one head and would fully die in less than a minute. 

It was a small victory, but the glory of the battle was short-lived before the all too familiar whistling noise filled the air. Astrid’s blood ran cold. If the Night Fury was here that meant its rider accompanied it. She opened her mouth to shout a warning to those around her but the explosion following rendered her silent, throwing herself to the ground to avoid the debris. It had been three years since the Night Fury and its rider first showed, terrorizing Berk during raids. They never took food, never missed a shot, and rarely ever shows themselves. They only aim for their catapults, armory, and dragon traps. Never once has the people of Berk seen the Night Fury but the rider dismounted from their dragon a few times. They were covered in thick, black scaled armor, a red dragon painted on one of their shoulders. They had a black helmet with a few protuberances on the top but that damned helmet never left their head. Due to the armor, Berk couldn’t discern if the dragon-sympathizer was male or female. They never talked, only stopped Vikings from killing any dragons if they could. It drove Astrid mad and the moment they showed up, she swore to herself that she would be the one to rid Berk of their terror. Fittingly, they deemed him as the Dragon Rider, having no other name to call them. 

Astrid had been studying them for months now. There was only one way to draw them off the Night Fury; attack a dragon. So, she cornered a Gronkle, readying her axe to deal the final blow but just as predicted, she was blown back by the rider, watching as they rested their gloved hand on the Gronkle’s nose before sending it on its way. Astrid didn’t waste another second, grabbing her axe and charging towards the person. She swung her axe but was met with nothing. Astrid’s eyes widened as she realized they were gone. She felt rooted in place, her eyes scanning the area around her for the figure of the raider but she couldn’t find anything. It was impossible. People don’t just disappear out of thin air. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a large crash. The dragons had taken off with their bounty. The grip on her axe tightened, watching the beasts flying away towards Helheim’s Gate. In all of her 18 years on Berk, she had never witnessed the outcome of a raid to be as disastrous as today. Half the village was either on fire to already burned to the ground, the food was at an all-time shortage, and the casualties were higher than ever. Almost immediately after, the people of Berk began their reconstruction of their village. There was a few houses that were damaged but their weapons shed and catapults were all completely destroyed. Gobber was already in his forge, working to create as many weapons to prepare for the next raid. 

“We won’t survive through Winter.” Astrid found her chief, Stoick the Vast, observing the damage next to her. His face was grim and the look of defeat painting his features made her uneasy. Stoick was one of the best chiefs in all of Berk’s history and he prided himself on their warrior spirits. But since his wife and son were killed almost 18 years ago, he slowly began losing energy to fight the dragons. Growing up, she watched as he sent search parties in hopes of finding something but always came up empty-handed. Each and every time, he began losing hope and was slowly becoming the shell of a once great and powerful man. 

“We can’t give up.” Her voice was firm, masking the worry she found plaguing her mind. Berk was depending on them and she had to stay strong. As one of the village’s best Vikings, a lot of people who can’t defend themselves look up to her, especially the young children. Stoick only nodded, disappearing inside the forge to help Gobber with the repairs. She sighed, picking up her axe from the floor and heading towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The twins were actually helping rebuild one of the sheds destroyed instead of causing havoc. It was rare but Astrid knew they understood the gravity of the situation. 

“Ruff, Tuff.” She called, getting their attention. “I’m going to go hunting. Try to get any extra food we can. If anyone asks, tell them I’m in the forest.” The twins nodded, muttering a quick ‘stay safe’ but not sparing a second glance as she headed towards the forest. The sun was beginning to rise and that meant game would be wondering out of their dens for food. It was the best time to hunt and she was going to bring back as much as she could. 

She stalked through the woods, staying as silent as she could to not attract any attention. Stealth was not her strong suit, she was a Viking afterall. A deer caught her eye, grazing peacefully on a patch of grass. Readying her axe, she was ready to pounce before a roar filled the air and the deer ran off scared. The sound was all too familiar to her; it was the roar of a dragon. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, her feet moving to where she heard the noise. She found herself at a cove. There was a small lake, a single tree off to the left a boulder protruding from the ground. But what caught her attention the most was the figure standing near the lake, its back facing her. She’d recognize that scaled armor anywhere. 

Gripping the stone, she slowly, and as silently as she could, climbed down the rocks into the cove. She prayed to the gods that they didn’t hear her. Her foot touched the ground and she was almost relieved that they have yet to turn around. Astrid took a quick assessment of their surroundings, not spotting the Night Fury or any dragon around. This was her chance. Her chance to avenge Berk and all the people they lost to starvation, to avenge those who died at the hands of the rider and his damned dragons. Anger took over her body, bounding forward as quietly as she could and once she was within range, she tackled the person to the ground, raising her axe but before she could do anything, they twisted around and took hold of her wrist, dragging her to the ground and allowing them to climb atop of her. They kicked her axe away but Astrid was not going down without a fight. She threw one of her legs over theirs, locking her elbow around theirs to throw them off balance. She used her strength to roll them over, digging her knee into their sternum to keep them in place. This drew a grunt from the rider and Astrid did her best to not to smile at the fact she has them pinned. She grasped their wrists together with her left hand and held them above their head while her free hand immediately went to their helmet, attempting to pull it off. She was able to get it halfway up their face, showing her the lower half of their features. Astrid was able to draw a few conclusions from this. 

The rider was a man. She could tell by the strong, square jaw that would not be found on a woman. She also noticed a small scar on his chin, beneath the small amount of stubble. Astrid also saw that his hair reached the base of his neck and was a copper color and messy. Her grip on his helmet tightened, and she began pulling it off further. For some reason, her heart rate picked up but she attributed it to the fact that she was finally gonna unmask the Dragon Rider. But, before she could finish the task, she was blown back by an enormous force and held firm to the ground. The blood drained from her face as she found herself staring up into the green eyes of a dragon. But not just any dragon. This was the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Its pupils were slitted, and a low growl emitted from its throat. 

She barely noticed the rider appearing next to the dragon. It was holding her down by her arms, making sure she had no chance of escaping its grasp. Astrid was strong, but there was no way she could fight her way out of this situation. Suddenly, her fate became clear to her. She was going to die here. The Night Fury was either going to blast her or eat her. Astrid forced air into her lungs, turning her gaze onto the rider. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear before he kills her. She hardened her eyes, steeling her face to not betray the terror that took over her inside. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Astrid pinned under the Night Fury who refused to take its eyes off of her, and its rider standing next to him staring right back at the girl. Then, seemingly making a decision, he threw his leg over the Night Fury, successfully mounting the dragon. He placed a hand on the Night Fury’s neck, bending down and making a gesture with his hand. The dragon seemed to understand, straightening its back and spreading its wings wide. 

Astrid instinctively closed her eyes, readying herself for the final blow. But it never came. And the next thing she knew, she felt the ground beneath her disappear and wind consumed her body. Her eyes snapped open and was met with the ocean hundreds of feet below her. She was being carried away by the Night Fury and its rider, dangling helplessly from his claws. She wasn’t proud of the scream that left her mouth and she screwed her eyes shut. 

“Put me down right now!” She had to yell over the wind, not daring to open her eyes. She threw one of her legs up, digging her foot into the dragon’s claws in an attempt to try and weaken its grip but to no avail. Her heart was beating rapidly and it felt nearly impossible to breathe, her body shaking uncontrollably. Astrid tried to tell herself she was shaking because of the wind but she knew that wasn’t the truth. At least not all of it. She didn’t realize that she was afraid of heights until now and the realization that she was at the mercy of this man and his dragon made nauseous. He was going to drop her hundreds of feet into the ocean, where either the force she hits the water at will kill her or, she’ll drown. 

“It’s a long flight,” His voice was calm and nasally, but it managed to draw Astrid’s attention. She opened her eyes, glaring into the back of his head. “Sleeping would make it much shorter.” A simple snort was her reply, not taking her eyes off of him. She found it calmed her nerves when she wasn’t looking at the lack of ground beneath her. 

“Nobody in their right mind could fall asleep dangling from a dragon.” Astrid spat, but she stopped her squirming. There was no point in it after all; if he wanted to kill her, he’d do it eventually. He didn’t answer and silence ensued, save for the rushing wind and occasional beating of the Night Fury’s wings. Her eyes shut again and despite her current predicament, she found her body aching and exhausting washing over her. The effects of adrenaline were wearing off and her lack of sleep for the past two nights were beginning to catch up to her. Her muscles and joints suddenly ached and she longed for a nice comfortable bed to sleep in.

She didn’t know when it happened, but she was welcomed by the liberating darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I don't know how long this story will be but it will be on the longer side. If you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know and I will fix them! My writing kinda sucks but I love Hiccup and Astrid so much. Also, I'm sorry their meeting seems kinda rushed but I want to get to the plot quicker. Future chapters with mature content will have a warning at the beginning. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!


End file.
